Radially expandable clamps are typically used to exert radially outward forces against confronting and inwardly-facing surfaces. As an example, an expandable clamp can be used in a pipe or joint of a sewer or drainage system, such as at a pipe and manhole riser juncture. The expandable clamp can secure an annular gasket against an inwardly-facing surface of the juncture. These types of expandable clamps often include a band and a mechanism to radially expand and contract the band.